With the development of information technologies, news alerts and other alerts are widely used in various environments. For example, a bank may have an alert service to remind users of its credit card payment due dates. The bank may send a credit card statement to a user's smartphone using the traditional Short Messaging Services to remind the user to pay the credit card by the due date.
Instant messaging is an Internet based service used to instantly exchange data or messages. An instant messaging service provider may offer the service to users through its software applications and interfaces. Instant messaging applications are widely used by Internet users and mobile device users. A user may perform various operations using instant messaging applications. For example, a user may use an instant messaging application to establish the relationship with a service provider, and then complete transactions with the service provider. Compared to using traditional communication means, using instant messaging services to perform business transactions is fast and straightforward. However, when a transaction is complete, a user needs a confirmation. To send the confirmation to the user through a Short Messaging Service, the service provider would need to have the user's telephone number. This requirement may cause loss of privacy and add complexity to the business relationships and operations. Further, if the user most often conducts transactions through the instant messaging service, receiving the confirmation through a Short Messaging Service may degrade the user experience.
The disclosed method and system are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.